irlsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Hokiro Nabazaki
Hokiro Nabazaki is a character made by Hibiko on Fanfiction.net and resides in the Soul Eater universe. Appearance Human Form He is a mid-long brown-haired boy with auburn eyes and a small birthmark on the top of his left eye, looking like a small scratch. Some parts of his hair has also been dyed in light black and he is often wearing a brown leather jacket covering a red shirt under it along with black jeans with a chain at his waist, black biker gloves, dark red sports shoes and a necklace that was given by his parents, symbolising his family's heirloom; a ruby with three whites dots on it. However, his facial appearance soon starts to change has his real nature shows up. Being Half-Witch, Half-Weapon and without knowing the spell to keep an Human appearance, other DWMA students will start to notice small fangs getting out of his mouth and his pupils slowly turning into one of a cat, in a shade of blood red. HIs ears will also slowly start to point upward toward the back of his head and a feline-like tail will soon start to appear as well. Although his appearance gets him some odd looks, being the son of a Death Weapon that had the same predicament, Lord Death nor the other students will attack him. His strange soul can be seen with Soul Perception, which gave him a slight suspicion from Astral Williams to be hostile at first. Weapon Form To put it short, Hokiro, in his Weapon Form, is a Curved Greatsword. He takes the form of a large curved blade, the steel being pure grey with some green decals on it. His hilt is in a dark red metallic color with the guard big enough to contain some sort of eye on it which is actually similar to [http://souleater.wikia.com/wiki/Soul_Evans Soul Eater Evans]' on his Scythe Form, it's pupil being black while it is surrounded by white. Slowly, this form will start to change for a more menacing look, his decals slowly turning to dark glowing red and his blade turning into pure black, keeping the pure grey outlines. The blade also starts to curve a lot more and the eye turns into a red cat one. The blade will also have some bright orange marking on the outlines. There has been some cases in which he was thought to be a Demon Sword, but these thoughts were rapidly thrown out the window. Personality Hokiro is a mostly happy teenager guy like any other, often smiling and cheering for his friends, which gives him a pretty social and friendly attitude to him. Intellectual, he WILL be studying before exams even if it shall cost his whole day for it and, therefore, gives him a very bright and strategic mind. Cooperative, he will stay at his partner's side almost at all times, but he can deal with trouble by himself if he's alone, having his own Weapon powers at his disposal. Biography Born in Europe, Hokiro is the son of a Death Weapon and a normal father, his mother protecting the region he was born in for the sake of Lord Death's request, him noticing she was often not doing anything much. After she was chasing a Kishin at the Notre-Dame Cathedral, she was killed before the reinforcements arrived, leaving the young five-year old Hokiro to her husband. Having not shown any Weapon powers since then, his father soon believed that he was a normal human being and tried to make up for it. Having passed Middle School and started High School, he once came back at home and had started playing on his guitar for fun, as usual. Then, his arm changed into a blade and completely cut through the metallic strings of the instrument. He had being attained by shock and went to his father right away, making the old man suddenly proud of his son and directly sending him to Death City the day after the event, leaving him the time to say goodbye to his old friends before he took the plane for America. After having gotten an hard time finding a partner, he finally ended up with Kona Armato and noticed that their Soul Wavelenghts were already very good. Although having some internal complaints on her attitude, he is able to bear said attitude and slowly tries to become friends with her. Before the Hawaii mission, it was revealed that his mother's soul was never eaten by the Kishin she had fought in France. Once an Autonomous Weapon, she used a Self-Destruct spell so her soul could survive and kill the Kishin at the same time. Now being a Ghost, she haunts her son's dreams so she can help him while also morally supporting him. She also revealed her true nature to him while also revealing his at the same time. Hokiro's family, the Nabazaki (excepting Joshua Nabazaki who is a failed Weapon and is considered as a Meister), are one of the last offspring of the Witch Mildred Shiroue, the third of the Seven Strongest Warriors, underlings of the Eight Powerful Warriors. This family was artifically created through the Witch's experiments to conquer the world, which ended up creating whole new families. Half-Witch, Half-Weapon, these types of Weapons are stronger considering they can also use Witch spells. However, these people cannot use any other form of Magic except any type of Fire or Heat spells. Worried at first, Hokiro stood firm on his fate and accepted what the future might bring, may it be good or not. Abilities Partial Change: Like all Weapons, he can change one of his body parts into his Weapon Form, which changes them into a giant blade. Soul Slash: He slashes the air vertically in front of him, using his soul wavelength to send a direct energy wave to someone at medium-range. However, this can make him exhausted very quick if he is using it for the first times. Burning Soul: He charges his own Soul Wavelength around him in weapon mode to make his blade burn anything in contact. Can also be activated in Partial Change. Relationships Kona Armato Looking back in the days, Hokiro probably never understood why he was able to form a duo with Kona and that she accepted to be with him. Them being a Meister and Weapon combo, their souls can naturally resonate together. Hokiro's soul being a calm and happy one while Kona's being a depresed and angered one, it is strange to consider that their duo is very remarquable, them being almost complete opposites. Combined with Kona's mastery with swords and his Weapon powers, the duo forms a powerful striking close-combat force that is mostly aiming at brutal power. While not in combat, the two mostly does not talk much together if Hokiro does not engage the conversation. Kona often mistreating him, although her personality is explained because of her past, he oftens ignore her remarks and tries to make her smile at all cost. Even if it demands for him to look sometimes stupid, he always tries to shake her off from that angered state. Despite those facts, those two are the perfect match and Hokiro would probably never find a more valuable partner. Category:Character Category:Soul Eater Category:Soul Eater series: Demon Weapon Category:Male Category:Hibiko